


Welcome to the Murder [podfic]

by onelonelystory



Series: The Continuing Adventures of the Nine-Nine (podficced) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelonelystory/pseuds/onelonelystory
Summary: “So Neil seems interesting,” Renee ventured.Andrew snorted. “His entire life is garbage. I can’t believe I’m gonna sleep with him.”“Well,” said Renee diplomatically, “you don’t have to-”“No,” said Andrew, cutting her off. “I’m gonna.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Continuing Adventures of the Nine-Nine (podficced) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550188
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Welcome to the Murder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to the murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414899) by [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor). 



> Hi! I absolutely adored gluupor's series from the first time I read it and finally got around to recording the audio for it! This is the first of ten, I think I will upload them weekly.
> 
> please check out the original here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414899  
> and the full series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926220

[Welcome to the Murder by gluupor](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12ok-Lm_TGD0H0JggJFYY_qctvrWjK-fG/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is rushed and grating let me know lol I need all the feedback I can get  
> Also I think I may have accidentally said nicky instead of neil at around 13 minutes in I'm sorry if that's jarring  
> am I just panicking


End file.
